


The Wanting Comes In Waves

by RadMo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Baby Gay Alex Danvers, F/F, Masturbation, Sex Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadMo/pseuds/RadMo
Summary: “Their eyes met, and they held one another’s gaze for a long moment. Something irrevocable passed between them.”Alex feels something when she sleeps over at Vicky’s. Vicky does too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Have some baby gay Alex feelings. Plus smut. I can’t let go of Vicky Donahue for some reason. Blame the hiatus.

It started off in the usual way. At least, as far as any of this was usual.

She and Vicky had been touching one another like this for the past few months whenever Alex slept over. Light strokes over arms, stomachs, thighs—all innocent, really. Just meant to show affection.

But they never talked about it.

Tonight, Alex let her hand skim across Vicky’s stomach as she laid on her back next to Alex, feigning sleep. The night was warm—warmer than it had been in a while. The blankets were pushed down all the way to their ankles, and Alex could just make out the little constellations of freckles on Vicky’s knees out of the corner of her eye in the blue, early morning light.

Her fingertips trailed over Vicky’s belly, finding a slight dip close to her hipbone where her T-shirt had ridden up. Almost imperceptibly, Vicky’s legs shifted as Alex’s fingers explored the space, pressing gently, insistently.

And something shifted in Alex too.

Alex brushed her fingers over the spot again, and this time there was no doubt—Vicky’s hips rose just slightly off the bed, rolling forward before settling back. In the process, her shirt lifted an inch.

Alex suddenly felt warmth ripple throughout her body. The sensation was not unlike the one she felt when Vicky touched her was building in her abdomen—waves.

Emboldened by the feeling, Alex let her fingers follow the hem of Vicky’s shirt, sweeping over exposed, pale skin until they met with the fabric. She paused, glancing up to see Vicky’s face.

Even in the dim light, Alex could see a faint flush across Vicky’s cheeks. Her lips were parted, eyes shut a little too tight.

Urged on by the sight, Alex pushed under her shirt, letting her palm flatten over Vicky’s ribcage. Alex froze when she heard a sharp gasp, her own eyes shooting open, seeking some sign that she had gone too far, that she had ruined everything.

Instead she found Vicky’s face again, her lashes fluttering open.

Their eyes met, and they held one another’s gaze for a long moment. Something irrevocable passed between them.

 _I want_ —

In the same moment Alex surged forward, Vicky surged upward beneath her, a hand hooking behind her neck, pulling her down into a kiss.

Alex couldn’t suppress a moan as their lips crashed together. She cupped Vicky’s bare breast under her shirt and squeezed as she opened her mouth to Vicky’s eager tongue. Both of them shuddered at the feeling.

The kiss was wet and frantic—all tongue and teeth and longing. But for all its messiness, Alex _liked_ it. It felt _good_.

Alex moaned again as she kneaded Vicky’s breast with her free hand, finding a nipple which quickly stiffened beneath her fingers. A hot current of pleasure coursed through her, pulsing wildly between her legs now. Almost involuntarily, her hips jumped forward, pushing against Vicky’s thigh.

_Oh god. Oh god, this is really happening._

This was happening, and Alex was wet, and Vicky was making sounds— _those sounds_ —beneath her, and Alex wanted her to make even more, wanted to make her feel good.

She _wanted_ Vicky.

Jarred by the realization, Alex pulled back, panting, and Vicky looked up at her, blue eyes wide and ravenous.

“Alex—” It came out in a low growl Alex felt right through to her core.

“ _Alex_ —”

And then Vicky was on top of her, pushing against her as if she couldn’t get close enough.

Alex wanted her closer, too.

Desperate for contact, Alex canted her hips upward with a gasp, rubbing herself against Vicky’s thigh, attempting to ease the throbbing ache between her legs with sweet pressure.

Their bodies moved jerkily together, grinding, bucking, humping as their lips met again in another needy, open-mouthed kiss.

Vicky pressed harder and harder against her, breathy little moans issuing from her throat as their lips broke apart again. Alex let out a ragged groan in response, hands finding Vicky’s ass, pulling her even harder against her, guiding her as she thrust against Alex once—twice more.

She felt so much heat—

Then Vicky came, crying out for Alex, body strung tight, fingernails digging into Alex’s shoulders. Alex opened her eyes to see a mess of copper hair as Vicky moaned again against her neck.

“Fuck—” Alex breathed, one of her hands floating up Vicky’s body to palm her breast as she came down.

After a moment, Vicky kissed her neck and rolled her body off of Alex’s so that she lay on her side next to her, propped up on her elbow, looking down at her.

Alex looked back, her eyes—hell, _every_ part of her—filled with need.

“Vic, I—” Alex started to say, but Vicky stopped her words with a searing kiss, pulling Alex’s tank-top up over her breasts with her free hand.

Alex moaned into her mouth, her whole body hot with _want_ as Vicky finally felt her breasts, pinching her hard nipples between her fingers, rolling them gently. And then her hand skimmed downward. Alex sighed shakily as Vicky’s palm pressed against her stomach.

“Can I?” she asked in a hoarse whisper.

Alex nodded. 

Vicky’s hand pushed under the waistband of Alex’s shorts and underwear, wasting no time. It was as if she knew just how badly Alex wanted— _needed_ —to come. Alex couldn’t control her hips as they bucked up against Vicky’s touch.

With a low chuckle, Vicky dragged her fingers through Alex’s folds, gathering sticky wetness. She looked down at Alex again, and Alex took in her flushed face, her still-heaving chest, her swollen lips, curled now into the clever smirk Alex loved so much.

 _Beautiful_.

“Please,” Alex whimpered, gazing up her, arching up against her now.

“Vicky, I _want_ you.”

Vicky ducked her head—

And it was gone in an instant.

Alex jolted awake to the sound of her alarm on her watch. She sat up to find that she was in her own bed in the room she shared with her sister, breathing hard, drenched in sweat, her own blankets twisted around her legs. In a haze, she remembered that she had set her alarm early so that she could go surfing before the beach got crowded. She switched it off. 

 _But… what just happened?_  

Her body knew. The feeling of need between her legs throbbed just as it had in her dream. Without thinking, she pressed her legs together to relieve the ache. She felt how wet she was.

But her brain resisted. 

She hadn’t talked to Vicky in weeks. No, a month. Not after they had fought about Vicky’s boyfriend Ethan, about Alex wanting to bail on their time together to take care of Kara, about Alex going to Stanford, about Vicky going to Yale— _so far away_. They fought about everything. About nothing.

And then they just stopped talking. And it was good. Really. In those last weeks, she couldn’t be around Vicky without feeling some dark and toxic panic pull at her throat, urging her to lash out at Vicky, to hurt her, to make her feel… _something_.

This was for the better. She didn’t miss her.

_So why this… this bizarre… dream? Nightmare?_

She pressed her legs together harder, biting back a gasp.

Whatever this was, it was some kind of fluke. It had to be. Maybe it was some chemical imbalance brought about by lack of sleep. Or something else to that effect. Vicky had Ethan and Alex had her new boyfriend, Matt. And Kara of course. There was no reason to be lonely. And even if she really did miss Vicky—just a little—there was certainly nothing… _like that_ … between them.

_The touches were innocent. Affectionate. Nothing more._

Still, a rush of desire flooded her at the thought.

Regardless of what it was that caused the dream, regardless of what it meant—if it indeed meant anything at all—she needed to get out of this room. She had to do something about this.

Kicking off the tangled blankets, she slid out of bed, bare feet padding across the floor. Kara— _thank god_ —slept soundly on the other side of the room. Alex didn’t want her to wake up to hear the din of her heart still pounding fiercely in her chest. She slipped out the door.

The bathroom would have to do.

She thought of getting in the shower, but the feeling overcame her as she closed and locked the door. Turning, she leaned back against the sink, bracing herself against it with one had while slipping the other into her shorts.

Alex’s face flushed as she felt herself. She was as wet as she had ever been. 

She shut her eyes and conjured an image of Matt. She tried to think of his athletic build, tried to think of him pinning her against the shower wall and kissing her—but her mind kept flashing to soft skin, soft breasts, copper hair, that clever smirk….

 _God_ ….

It took only a few rapid strokes before her knuckles on the hand gripping the edge of the sink went white. She came hard, her head tipping back with a throaty sigh and her hips jerking forward against her hand—once, twice—just as they had in her dream. But even as shocks pleasure surged through her, she found herself beating back thoughts of what it might feel like to be coming around slender fingers that weren’t her own.

Coming down, she slumped against the sink, spent, unsteady. She stayed that way for a long time, heaving long shaky breaths. Her mind, unmoored, drifted yet again to Vicky—her blue eyes, her sharp wit, that _damn smile_.

Alex swallowed, feeling like she was on the edge of something.

_That’s enough._

She shook her head.

Finally Alex stood. As she went about cleaning up, she resolved for forget all of this. It was too much to think about now—with college on the horizon, with taking care of Kara, with her new relationship with Matt. It was better to forget. It was better that it never happened. 

_This never happened._

She would proceed as she would on any other Saturday morning, throwing her wetsuit into a duffel bag, strapping her surfboard to the top of the car, and driving down to the beach where all of this would be washed away.

That’s what she would do. That’s what she needed.

_This never happened._

The waves waited for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Welp. Maybe next time I write something I’ll let Alex be happy. Come find me on tumblr. I’m RadMo there too.


End file.
